


Space Eggsploration

by mikazure



Category: Alien Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Crying, Eggs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oviposition, Painful Sex, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teeth, Tongue Fucking, Xenophilia, in my defense i'm just horny in quarantine okay, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure
Summary: Peter Parker’s first space mission didn’t exactly go as planned. In fact, it took the worst route possible and now he was stuck on a space ship with a deadly alien.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 19
Kudos: 418
Collections: i want that spider-twink Obliterated





	Space Eggsploration

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hyped for Venom 2, even if it comes out next year...lol
> 
> As always thanks my dear Spinning_In_Infinity for proofreading <3

Peter Parker’s first space mission didn’t exactly go as planned. In fact, it took the worst route possible. The plan was simple: they were just supposed to examine a seemingly empty planet, take some samples and be back home before Christmas.  
  
Everything was going smoothly until one of the crew members found a new alien life form. A black, harmless-looking, gooey thing that turned out to be an advanced symbiote species capable of thinking, hiding and murdering twelve people in a few hours without breaking a sweat. If aliens sweated at all, that is.  
  
Peter was the (un)lucky thirteenth person that, for better or worse, managed to survive. Though not for long, he suspected. Judging by the fact that he was trapped on a half-destroyed ship with an apex predator that he had barely any chance escaping let alone defeating. What even was the protocol for shit like that happening?! Hell if he knew! They didn’t exactly have the survive alien attack simulator back in the training center.  
  
_Not the best time for witty remarks._  
  
The monster was still in the room looking for him. And Peter? He was in probably one of the lamest hiding spots in the whole universe. A desk! Pressed in the furthest corner of the lodge and positioned just well enough so he wasn’t obviously visible. Well, the fact that he wasn’t dead _yet_ had to count for something, but the creature was relentless in its search and at this rate, he’d soon be found.  
  
From his spot he had a good view of his very likely future cause of death. The alien was big and broad, its body roughly resembling a human. Its skin looked wet, but solid, each muscle explicitly visible. It had long sharp claws that – as he’d seen before – could effortlessly cut through metal. But the scariest part was its face. Weird, piercing eyes and probably more than one row of spiky teeth dripping with saliva. Peter never wished more for aliens to look like the funky little green or grey dudes, instead of this thing straight out a nightmare.  
  
His heart was hammering against his ribs so loudly that he feared the creature would hear it. The alien was getting closer to where Peter was hiding and he was abjectly terrified. He didn’t want to die. Not like this.  
  
Just when he thought it was over, the sound of an alarm pierced the silence and Peter heard the alien screech loudly in its semi-toned, guttural voice. It ran out, leaving the man confused and relieved. Whatever caused the alarm had saved his life, or, at least, delayed the inevitable. This was his chance. Maybe if Peter managed to get to the escape pods, assuming at least one of them hadn’t been destroyed, he could get away after all.  
  
Peter crawled out from under the desk and cautiously walked to the door. The alarm sirens were roaring so loud he had to cover his ears. He wondered if it was just a coincidence or maybe the alien was vulnerable to loud sounds. Either way, he just hoped it would buy him enough time to flee.  
  
The man peered down the long corridor, praying that the creature wasn’t waiting there for him. Red emergency lights made it harder to see, but for now the symbiote was nowhere to be found.  
  
Peter took off running. With the alarm blasting, the monster hopefully wouldn’t be able to hear him; still, he felt the new rush of adrenaline as he headed for the capsules.  
  
After a minute or so the alarm stopped, and something didn’t seem right. Why would it turn off on its own? Peter didn’t have time to wonder. He slowed down slightly, not wanting to attract the creature with the loud echo of him running.  
  
The ship was big, seeming like an endless maze of corridors, but he was getting close. He could do it! He could escape—  
  
All Peter’s hopes were dashed in a matter of seconds when he took another turn and immediately stopped in his tracks as he saw it. A giant black shape lurking in the middle of the hallway, ready to attack.  
  
Even if Peter’s body wasn’t paralyzed with fear, there was no way he could outrun the alien. It was staring him down for what felt like hours. The man didn’t dare breath or move a muscle, but just as suddenly, the creature started.  
  
So that was the end. Peter could only close his eyes, before the weight of the monster fell on top of him, painfully stamping him down and knocking the air out of his lungs. It growled dangerously above him, some of the saliva dripping on man’s face.  
  
Peter whimpered and struggled, pushing at the symbiote’s clawed hand to no avail. “No, no, no, no! Please, don’t e-eat me!”  
  
So, his last words were going to be begging this alien to spare him. How pathetic.  
  
He bit his lip, preparing for the searing pain of fangs tearing into his skin. But it never came. Instead the creature gave a soft rumbling sound and _sniffed him?_  
  
Peter was shaking, but gathered whatever courage he had and opened his eyes, anxiously looking at his assailant. The alien’s teeth were still dangerously close to his face, but it didn’t seem like it was going to attack now. Probably.  
  
Peter was hyperventilating, taking shallow breathes, slightly restricted by a giant, heavy hand pushing down on his chest.  
  
A few tears rolled down Peter’s cheeks and the alien growled and opened its mouth, causing the skittish man to tremble and raise his hands defensively again.  
  
Still the alien didn’t attack. Instead it took Peter’s hands in its one, much bigger, and pulled them away from his head before licking at the man’s face with its long, rough tongue, making him yelp and leaving a gross, wet trail of saliva.  
  
Was this alien tasting him? Playing with its food like cats did? Leaving him for later because he was the last prey left? Peter could only hope that wasn’t the case.  
  
“What the—?”  
  
The monster nudged at his cheek, with what he could only assume was a nose, as it continued to sniff down his body. It stopped over his crotch and snarled. He might have peed himself a little. Peter blushed, suddenly embarrassed. Not his fault, he was scared out of his mind and convinced he would get killed at any moment. That could happen to anyone in his shoes, probably.  
  
The alien was intently watching him and to his surprise, the corners of its lips curled upwards, as if the creature was grinning mockingly.  
  
“Very funny. . .” Peter huffed under his breath. Then it occurred to him. Could it be that the symbiote was more intelligent than just a mindless killing machine? That wasn’t unlikely. It did attach itself or maybe fuse with one of the crew members before becoming this thing with humanoid shape instead of a puddle of goo. Perhaps it somehow also possessed a bit of intelligence, maybe even evolved.  
  
Peter swallowed and tried reluctantly. “Can you. . . understand me?”  
  
The alien tilted its head, regarding him for a moment, before focusing on his lower body again. The man frowned. It could have been just an instinct. The alien could have been just sensing the tone of his voice like some animals. Or maybe Peter’s panicked brain was just overthinking it, trying to cope with the fact that he was at the mercy of this thing.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the monster licked at the fabric of his pants.  
  
“What are you doing?!” The man tensed. This was weird.  
  
The alien opened its terrifying jaw and, with surprising precision, bit into the material, before shaking its head to the side and ripping a patch over Peter’s groin.  
  
“Woah, woah, woah—!” The prospect of having those teeth anywhere near his body was scary enough, but even more so when it was so close to his dick.  
  
Paying him no mind, the beast started lapping at his soft member. Peter’s breath hitched. It was bizarre and scary. He paled as the realization washed over him. What do all animals have in common? They consume and reproduce. So, if this thing wasn’t going to eat him, then it meant—  
  
“S-stop! Stop it!” With the alien still holding his arms, he could only try to kick it off him. The angle didn’t allow for more than few weak strikes. The alien let out an annoyed growl and easily curtailed his struggles by sitting down on man’s legs.  
  
Peter was still wriggling in the monster’s grasp when it coiled its tongue around his cock and started moving. The appendage was rough, but the amount of slick saliva helped and, to the man’s relief, it wasn’t painful.  
  
Peter groaned. He was still afraid that the alien would change its mind and suddenly bite down, but the wet, warm flesh around him felt way better than it should, and he didn’t stay indifferent for long.  
  
Above him, the symbiote purred with satisfaction as the man got hard from its administrations. Peter hazily looked between symbiote’s legs and noticed a shape that wasn’t visible there before.  
  
“Oh God.” His eyes widened in fear; it was _big_ , way too big to fit into him and proportionally thick. Also covered in bumps and what might have been small barbs, but Peter couldn’t make out more of it in this dim red light, menacingly illuminating the horror before him.  
  
Suddenly the creature let go off him, only to flip the man on his stomach. He squeaked as it manhandled him and put its hand on his back, pressing him to the ground preventively and ripping his pants off the rest of the way.  
  
“Fuck! No, no, no, no!” Peter felt the long tongue sneaking to his entrance. In a desperate attempt to get away, he scraped at the ground, but he was no match for the monster and couldn’t move even an inch.  
  
The tip prodded at his rim experimentally, licking it for a moment, before sliding in. Peter gasped at the intrusion that slowly, but surely went deeper into him. Stretching him as the wet flesh grew in girth. The man shook his head, resigned – he had no way of stopping the creature.  
  
Starting slow, the tongue moved in and out with wet squishing sound. It was unlike anything Peter ever felt. Moving and flexing against his walls. Suddenly it drew a loud surprised moan from the man, as it brushed against his prostate.  
  
Peter’s face felt so hot, his head was floating. This couldn’t be happening.  
  
What seemed like a satisfied soft growl resounded behind the man, and the alien’s tongue withdrew. In its place, Peter felt a heavy weight between his ass cheeks, of what surely was the symbiote’s cock. This thing was going to split him open. Peter’s stomach churned.  
  
He tried to reach behind himself, do something, anything to stop the creature, but he was helpless. Peter could only lay there and wait for what was to come.  
  
“Please, don’t. . .” He knew it was pointless. A clawed hand grabbed his ass, spreading it as it pressed the slightly pointed tip to his entrance.  
  
Peter was shaking in terrified anticipation. The alien started pushing in; the stretch was excruciating and he cried out. If it slammed into him with one thrust, he’d have most likely passed out, but this slow pace did little to nothing to elevate his pain. Either way he was probably bleeding.  
  
By the time it bottomed out, Peter was sobbing openly and his erection had gone soft. He felt uncomfortably full, feeling the girth bulging his stomach.  
  
The alien was hovering above him and it leaned down to lick at his face. Peter cringed. Maybe being eaten wasn’t the worst option after all.  
  
A few minutes passed and Peter’s body accommodated just enough for the pain to not be completely agonizing. The alien started to pull back and the man choked for breath. The barbs scraped his insides and prostate sending waves of pain and pleasure through his body. By the time the symbiote pulled out almost all the way, he was panting and half-hard again. It pushed in and he wailed, but it wasn’t as bad as the first time. Speaking of which, this was not how he imagined losing his virginity.  
  
The pressure on Peter’s back eased and the creature wrapped its big palm around his hips, pulling his ass up. Then the alien started thrusting into him in earnest, causing more tears to fall from Peter’s eyes. His hole must have been ruined. But after a bit his cries of pain started to turn into moans. Between the noises he was making and the slapping of their skin together, the man vaguely registered a low purring right next to his ear. It licked him again, making him squirm and whimper.  
  
Somehow through all this pain, the arousal was building up in his gut and he wondered how long the creature would go on for. Did it even cum like humans do?  
  
The scrape of fangs on his neck and shoulder brought him back to reality. The alien’s pace grew more frantic and he could tell it was getting close too. There was his answer. Peter could feel the growl of beast vibrating against his back as it pressed closer to his body.  
  
Then the alien howled and came deep inside him, spilling waves after waves of hot liquid until the man could feel it in his stomach. It made him feel sick.  
  
Peter whined as the symbiote went still, slightly disappointed that he didn’t get to finish. Then he felt something. The alien was still hard and its dick seemed to swell at the base.  
  
“What now?!” The man groaned. A knot? No, it started moving up alien’s length. So that could only be—  
  
“Eggs?! Oh no, please, anything but this! No!” Ignoring the pain, Peter tried to wriggle out of alien’s grip, but he didn’t have the strength. More so, as he tried to push himself off of the monster, the barbs seemed to grow firmer and locked inside him. For good measure, the symbiote also sank its teeth into Peter’s shoulder, rendering him immobile and tearing a scream of pain from his throat.  
  
The man could only cry and take it. Whenever he thought things just couldn’t possibly get worse, the universe proved him wrong. Knowing his luck, when this thing hatched it’d probably rip open his stomach to get out or something.  
  
The egg went up all the way to his stomach and for a brief moment Peter thought it was finally over, but then he felt it swell again and another egg started to make its way up into him.  
  
He hanged his head down begrudgingly. He’d never suspected that he’d end up as an incubator for alien’s eggs, but there he was.  
  
At last, when the fifth egg was placed inside him the symbiote seemed satisfied and pulled out. Not being supported by the creature anymore, Peter’s sore body went limp as he flopped on his side. The eggs stirred inside him. Each was at least the size of a large fist - AKA, not the size of something that should ever be inside him.  
  
For the time being, the alien seemed to have lost interest in him and just curled on the floor a few feet away.  
  
When Peter regained some control of his tired limbs, he slowly sat up, hissing in pain as he moved. He glanced anxiously at the sleeping creature. He was not going to die like this. Maybe if he could push the eggs out somehow. . .  
  
Peter spread his legs and pressed on the bulge in his stomach, some of the alien’s cum dripped out of his gaping hole.  
  
“Ugh, gross. . .” The man frowned but started pushing harder. It hurt, but it seemed to be doing the trick, and the eggs moved down to his rectum.  
  
Biting his lip, Peter tried to keep his noises down, so as not to wake up the alien, in case it wasn’t on board with his plan.  
  
Pushing as hard as he could, he finally managed to get the first egg out! It was a milky white color and bounced off the floor a bit before stopping. It looked and felt like a boba ball and Peter doubted he’d ever want to have that drink again, if he managed to survive.  
  
The rest of the eggs came out rather easily, except the last one that took Peter some struggling. But he did it, so now he could finally rest. Just for a bit, before making an attempt to escape again.

**Author's Note:**

> Alien eggs look like boba, I make the rules 😌
> 
> \------
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you liked, it means a lot to me! <3


End file.
